mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Anime
Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei (魔法科高校の劣等生) is an anime series produced by Madhouse that premiered on April 5th, 2014. It will cover the first four volumes of the light novel series. It will be simulcasted by Crunchyroll. Three special "Mahouka for Dummies" episodes have been currently released. PV & Cast 'Cast' ;Shiba Tatsuya :Voiced by: Yuichi Nakamura :The main protagonist and 1st year student at the Magic University Affiliated First High. The story is centered around Tatsuya and his life at school. He is a Course 2 student of First High School, commonly known as "Weeds", for they are reserves and are poorly lacking in practical magic application skills. ;Shiba Miyuki :Voiced by: Saori Hayami :Little sister to the main protagonist Shiba Tatsuya. Unlike Tatsuya, Miyuki is a Course 1 student of First High School and is highly admired by her peers. Though due to her brother complex, this often leads to small disruptions in the schools "unspoken law"; Course 1 and Course 2 students should never mingle. ;Chiba Erika :Voiced by: Yumi Uchiyama :Daughter of the Chiba family, of the hundred families. She is Tatsuya's classmate and friend throughout their high school journey. She is a Course 2 student of First High School. ;Shibata Mizuki :Voiced by: Satomi Satō :Shibata Mizuki is also a friend of Tatsuya's, but has uncommonly extra sensory eyes that can detect other magicians' auras or psions signatures. She is a Course 2 student of First High School. ;Saijou Leonhart :Voiced by: Takuma Terashima :Saijou Leonhart, or commonly known as Leo is a very impulsive and hot-blooded person who is easily provoked. He is one of the few male friends that Tatsuya has and a great companion. He is a Course student of of First High School. ;Yoshida Mikihiko :Voiced by: Atsushi Tamaru :Yoshia Mikihiko is a user of the Ancient Magic, the first generation of magic that was used. He is introduced later in the series, is a childhood friend of Erika's. Mikihiko is a very quiet student, but also the heir to his family's magic. It is hinted that he is more than he seems at times. ;Mitsui Honoka :Voiced by: Sora Amamiya :Mitsui Honoka is a very shy and often at times clumsy Course 1 student of First High School. She is friends with Miyuki and is portrayed as a kind and caring person. ;Kitayama Shizuku :Voiced by: Yuiko Tatsumi :Kitayama Shizuku is a friend of both Honoka and Miyuki. Shizuku is a very quiet and reserved girl who does not like to talk a lot. Like Honoka and Miyuki, she is a Course 1 student of First High School. ;Mibu Sayaka :Voiced by: Tomatsu Haruka :A 2nd year student Course 2 student of First High School. She was caught up in the Blanche incident during the enrollment arc. She is protrayed as a very beautiful lady. She is also the a great kendo master. ;Kirihara Takeaki :Voiced by: Sugita Tomokazu :A 2nd year student Course 1 student of First High School. He is a kenjustu practisioner and is close friends with Hattori. ;Ichijou Masaki :Voiced by: Matsuoka Yoshitsugu :A first year Course 1 student of Third High School. He is the next head of the Ichijou family of the Ten Master Clans. He is decribed as a young and handsome man. PV https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0wASmvsfFyM https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sKLqe5KOoRs Episode List External Links Japanese Animes Website: www.mahouka.jp Crunchyroll's Page: http://www.crunchyroll.ca/the-irregular-at-magic-high-school Category:Releases Category:Anime